


Day One Hundred Thirty-Two || Wonder Woman

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [132]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He really doesn't know how she does it all. But Sasuke does know that his beautiful wife deserves all the love and attention Mother's Day brings.





	Day One Hundred Thirty-Two || Wonder Woman

To him, she’s like a real life superhero. It doesn’t matter that - in terms of brute strength - he’s leaps and bounds above her. It’s hardly a fair comparison, anyway. The only one who can hold a candle to him now is Naruto. No, what matters to Sasuke is all his wife is capable of beyond the typical shinobi concern of “how many faces can you beat in before you get tired?”.

While Hinata isn’t a pushover - she has the largest Byakugan range of current Hyūga, and created her own jutsu when only sixteen - Sasuke considers her real strengths to be of her character. Her actions.  Especially considering how...lacking he himself can be in those same regards.

When he first returned, she was kind and courteous. Nothing like how pretty much everyone (beyond his family, at least) treated him. Even his teammates were more standoffish than her...though, they also had reason to be.

Hinata didn’t shy from his reputation. She knew it, and his reasons. Instead, she - more boldly than the rest - stepped up and tried to offer him friendship. Help him settle back into Konoha after all that had happened.

And in tandem, she was one of those who first offered her aid. Granted, it was also part of the Hyūga alliance orchestrated by Hanabi (though there were certainly other hands at play in the background). But Hinata made it abundantly clear she was personally involved as well. The friendship she’d developed while under the care of who would become Itachi’s wife after her chūnin exams (and Neji’s beatdown) meant becoming involved earlier than most...whether she wanted it or not.

But she handled it all gracefully. Was dutifully secretive, and unerringly supportive as the Uchiha tried to pick up their pieces.

...it helped she was the only Hyūga that, in Sasuke’s eyes, wasn’t stuck up and snobbish. But he got that impression mostly from Neji. Maybe a bit from Hiashi. And just a smidge from Hanabi, but...that was mostly because of her puppeteering behind the scenes of the elders. In reality, he likes her spunk...even if she can be a bit coy for his tastes.

From there, he got to know her kindness. She wasn’t much like the other girls from their class. Ino was always so forward and...obnoxious. Sakura too pushy and aggressive...and affectionate in shallow ways. But Hinata was quiet. Unobtrusive. Polite, kind, and yet not without her limits.

It made him wonder if, back then, they would have been friends. She wasn’t the sort that would have annoyed him...but between his narrow focus, and her own gaze being so locked on Naruto (let alone her wallflower nature), they just...never converged.

Unfortunate.

Then Naruto and Sakura got together. Which left the pair of them as rather awkward third and fourth wheels. Even more pushed together, Sasuke just...found himself getting closer to her. Sure, it was unavoidable given their circles and the alliance, but...he started seeking her out. Missing her company. No one had ever really...done that before.

Consider him impressed.

When he brought forth his plan to create a new police force, she was among the fore to support the idea...and one of the first to volunteer. Her path, she told him, was diverging. She’d given up on being heiress long before then. She’d decided to become strong for herself. No one else. Not Hanabi, not Hiashi, not even Naruto. Just for young Hinata: the one who needed someone to lean on...and had only herself.

...he’d admired that, and accepted.

She was a natural. Her patience meant dealing with people was far easier than if he’d gone it alone. After all, he hadn’t been known for his well-kept temper or willingness to wait. But in the same breath, she was firm when necessary, and a worthy opponent for anyone they had to get rough with. Her balance of justice, kindness, and tough morals was perfect for her new line of work, and she blossomed.

...and he noticed.

Between their alliance, their friendship, and then their partnership...it was all but assured that things would progress further...despite Sasuke’s misgivings. Uchiha were still mistrusted, and in some cases still hated. He didn’t want to bring her into that by involving himself romantically. And yet...he also knew what diamond in the rough he’d found in her. After so long of being alone - after pushing so many people away, and putting up walls - he’d found someone that fit to his edges: was firm where he needed it, but...soft when necessary too.

In his mind...she was his only chance. At love, at a family, at happiness.

And she wasn’t about to let his reservations stand in her way. When they talked it over, she insisted: she loved him, and wouldn’t be put aside so easily. If it was what he truly wanted, she’d oblige...but she’d know he felt for her just as ardently.

Her bravery in the face of taking on their enemies was humbling.

Things weren’t easy at first. She was mocked. Publicly harassed. Even pushed at times. But she handled it all with grace...and with force, when necessary.

...of course, it only got worse from there.

But so too did their lives move forward. A few years after they married, they had their first child: a boy, Tenkai. Their earth. Hinata was a perfect mother from the get go. Patient as always, soft, doting...but not a pushover, either. And when their daughter Chikyū - their heavens - joined their little family, she managed it like a champion.

He could hardly fathom how she kept it all straight. The house, the children, and eventually her job once she was able. Sure, their lives weren’t perfect, and nor were her days. But Sasuke was nevertheless always blown away at how well she handled it all.

Especially as the threats and violence mounted.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui wasted no time in investigating and confronting whatever threat they could find...but it was always just out of reach. Tricky and conniving, they were being prodded from deep shadows even their eyes couldn’t see through. Between the two families, the five children were kept safe by not only protective uncles and fathers...but by fearless, fear-inspiring mothers. Both of them had moments of maternal ferocity and action, as much as their husbands clearly hated the idea.

But Sasuke couldn’t help but be proud of her when they passed.

Even now, everything about her is awe-inspiring. A true wonder woman in her own right.

“Kāchan, look! I drew you something!”

“You did? Let me see, Tenkai.”

The family is gathered in the living room of their home, Hinata surrounded on both sides by her children. Sasuke sits in an armchair nearby, arms loosely crossed as he lounges and watches with a soft smile. It’s Mother’s Day, after all - this is more about her, and the kids.

...they’ll celebrate their own way later.

For now, she’s being showered with gifts mostly made by the pair. Drawings, some origami, and a bouquet of flowers (picked from her own garden, but it’s the thought that counts). The trio even worked together (rather messily) to craft a cake for her.

She beams in the attention, clearly overjoyed at simply being with her kids and seeing their creations for her. No enthusiasm is spared as she reacts to each gift, setting them all in plain sight to be enjoyed. And the cake is received with the biggest grin on her face.

“Thank you, my dears - everything is perfect. I’m the luckiest mom in the world…!”

Come evening, with the kids in bed and the parents cleaning up the festivities’ aftermath, Sasuke offers, “So, how does the luckiest mom in the world want to celebrate now that it’s just the two of us?”

Glancing to him from the sink, she gives a modest smile, head ducking shyly. “Oh, I’m sure you’ve got ideas.”

He just smiles at her. “Well...you might be the luckiest mom...but I’m the luckiest husband.”

“Oh, are you?”

“Well yeah - have you seen my wife?” he can’t help but tease.

“Mm...I know her.”

“And?”

“And she better count herself just as lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not Mother's Day here anymore, given the hour...but I tried xD Today was our own celebration in my family, as well as just a day to...decompress, aha~
> 
> Just some Sasuke appreciating his wonderful waifu alongside their adorable kiddos. Not much more a mama can ask for on such a day! Hinata's got it made, lol
> 
> Anywhooo, I'm...v tired and it's late, so I'll stop there - thanks for reading n_n


End file.
